I Came Back For You
by OverlyObsessedWithSVU
Summary: DL pairing. Christmas break 2011. Damon is back from his first full year at college.


I'm Back For You

Liza gets into the shower and starts to wash her hair after a long day of legal proceedings having to do with David trying to escape from prison all over again. She just wanted to wash off that day. She wanted to wipe away all the memories of the happenings in the court room. Nothing was going to ruin her quiet evening alone at home.

There was the spare key to her apartment right inside the flower pot next to the front door. He picked it up and proceeded to put in the door. He opened the door slowly at first so if Liza was anywhere near she might not have noticed at first. When he managed to open the door just enough to let his head in to look around he noticed that she was nowhere in sight. He walked in and shut the door softly behind him. He heard the shower running. He smiled as he took off his jacket. All too familiar territory standing in front of her door. Then he took of his t-shirt and his belt. He walked back towards her bathroom where he proceeded with his pants and shoes. He stood just outside the doorway to the bathroom watching her silhouette moving gracefully throughout the shower. He walked closer and slowly reached for the sliding door. As he started to open it Liza jumped and turned to look at him.

"Damon," Liza said with a start.

Damon said nothing just walked into the shower with her. He ran his hand from her shoulder down her arm and took her hand in his. With his other hand he cradled her cheek. He pulled her into a deep kiss and pulled her body close to his.

Liza didn't know what to say or what to think. Her mind had wondered around everything that had happened prior to this moment for so long that all she could think about was the fact that this was a welcomed escape. She took back control of herself just long enough to wrap her arms around his neck. He took care of the rest of her.

She put her robe on and began to dry her hair with a towel. She through another towel at Damon and smiled as he shook his head like a dog. "You grew your hair out some more," she said in observance.

"Yeah," he laughed. "Do you like it?" He asked.

Liza nodded. "So…"

"So," Damon repeated. "I um heard Colby found out about um the first time."

Liza sighed deeply. "Yes she did. Asher told her. She moved to New York to work at the Chandler offices up there and I haven't seen or spoken to her since she about ripped my head off for lying to her the whole time."

"Are her and Asher…," Damon said not sure how to say it since even though he knew she was gone and he had just been with Liza again he still had some feelings for her.

"No, he stayed here and went into the family business with Caleb. She told him that he wasn't completely forth coming to her either so he's not going to be on her Christmas card list this year either," Liza said as she sat down on her bed. She looked at Damon standing there in his boxers not sure what else to say.

Damon took a deep breath and went over to the bed and sat down next to Liza. "I'm sorry for ruining your relationship with Colby, again."

Liza shook her head. "None of it was your fault. It's always been me one screw up after another."

Damon took Liza's hand in his once again and kissed it gently. He then leaned in and kissed her neck, her cheek and then her lips.

Liza pulled away just as quickly as their lips met. She looked into his eyes and gulped. "Damon, I don't know what you want from me. I know there is something there but I'm not even sure what or how to deal with it. A year ago you were my daughter's boyfriend and now…"

Damon jumped up from the bed and started to pace the floor. "And now she's gone and she wants nothing to do with either of us! And now I'm home from my first year at college! And now I want you! I want you Liza and no one else, nothing else!"

Liza stood up and put her arms around him and help him tight. "Oh God, Damon."

Damon pulled back and looked into her eyes. "I came back for you, Liza. I want to spend my time off school with you. I've been reading the paper online and this thing with David is a mess and I know that when you come home that you need something, or someone, to take your mind off things."

Liza just smiled. She had no idea how to respond to that. It's exactly how she felt when she got home that night. It's exactly what she was thinking as she washed her body in the shower that that they had shared. She kissed him again.

He cradled her head as they fell to the bed.


End file.
